The Legend of Zelda: El Héroe del Desierto
by Tanguer
Summary: Muchos años más tarde, desde que el héroe del tiempo trajo la paz a Hyrule, un nuevo conflicto estalla en la nación. Esta vez una batalla para mantener al pueblo de Gerudo lejos de los límites del reinado. Un día, un joven hylian es encontrado inconsciente en el desierto por dos guardias de Gerudo y tomado como prisionero. Aquí es dónde comienza la leyenda del héroe del desierto.
1. A través del desierto

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda es un videojuego que no me pertenece. El motivo del fanfic es de mero entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con él ni ofender a terceros._

Buenas tardes Fanfictioners,

Les presento mi primer fic. Espero que se animen a leer y a comentar. Me gustaría hacerlos partícipe del desarrollo de mi historia, pues como dije antes, estoy practicando mi manera de narrar los hechos.

Esta leyenda está ambientada en el universo de The Legend of Zelda. Es una de mis franquicias favoritas junto con Final Fantasy, Onimusha, y muchas más. Los acontecimientos ocurren en una época que podría ser en los siglos ocurridos luego de Ocarina Of Time y previos a Twilight Princess. He cambiado algunos nombres, lugares y personajes para proteger su identidad xD ok no.

Tengo pensado dividir la historia por episodios, de no más de una plana de escritura para que sea una lectura liviana y sencilla de entender. Un capítulo comprende aproximadamente 10 episodios.

 **The Legend of Zelda: El Héroe del Desierto**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Episodio 1 A través del desierto.**

Cruzar el desierto de día, expuesto al calor abrasador del sol y el aire seco, es un acto osado. Pero de noche puede ser más bien un acto suicida.

Preso de la oscuridad, un joven se abría paso entre las dunas de arena tibia del desierto de Gerudo. Iluminado tan solo con la tenue luz de las estrellas, intentaba divisar cualquier lugar en donde refugiarse; pues conocía el peligro que se ocultaba bajo la tierra.

Siempre atento a cada sonido, y armado tan solo con una rama seca de un árbol que usaba de cayado, el joven continuaba su arriesgada travesía por el océano de arena. Procurando siempre descansar en las bases rocosas que solían aparecer entre las dunas.

Al cabo de unos minutos decidió descansar. Sus labios estaban secos, sus pies estaban exhaustos de tanto caminar y sus ojos ardían por el polvo en el aire. Intentó aclarar su mente, y ordenar sus pensamientos para recobrar sus fuerzas.

 _*Debo encontrarlos… como sea debo encontrarlos*_ —pensó.

Luego de una breve pausa volvió a incorporarse para continuar con su campaña. Sin embargo, antes de poner un pie en la arena, guardó silencio absoluto y se quedó inmóvil. Algo no andaba bien. El silencio en el desierto podía ser su mejor aliado, pues, al igual que en todo rincón de Hyrule, el desierto estaba repleto de criaturas peligrosas.

El viajero escuchó un veloz sonido a sus espaldas, el zumbido bajo la arena le advirtió que algo lo acechaba. Con precisión, giró en sí mismo y abanicó su cayado con todas sus fuerzas acertando un prominente golpe a una criatura que había salido escupida del suelo y con sus fauces abiertas directo hacia su nuca.

Se trataba de un Moldorm, una criatura capaz de moverse a gran velocidad bajo tierra. Al caer al suelo volvió a zambullirse en las arenas para luego volver a atacar. El joven volvió a defenderse con la misma precisión. Sin embargo, con un bastón de madera no era mucho el daño que podía propinar. Una segunda grieta de arena se formó a sus espaldas. Esta vez esquivó ágilmente al Moldorm que salió al ataque. Luego noto otra, y otra y cada vez más surcos formándose a su alrededor. Tan solo el suelo rocoso en el que estaba de pie le daba la ventaja de que no lo emboscasen de un ángulo más cerrado. Intentó deshacerse de cuanto monstruo aparecía. Algunos lograron rasgar sus vestiduras y otros morderlo en sus brazos antes que los repeliese. Eran verdaderas pirañas que saltaban en ese mar de arena.

El muchacho estaba exhausto, las criaturas no cesaban de aparecer. Pero no se resignaba a morir en aquel lugar sin antes llevar a cabo su propósito. Aquel que lo había puesto en tan letal campaña en el desierto. Fue así que clavó el cayado en el suelo rocoso y corrió a toda velocidad por la arena. Las criaturas salieron del suelo al ataque de aquel señuelo, pero no tardaron en seguir el rastro del viajero. El muchacho corrió sin detenerse a mirar atrás y rogando a la diosa por llegar a un lugar seguro.

Un instante después apareció ante sus ojos lo que parecía un gran cúmulo de tierra firme la cual podía escalar sin problemas. Pero antes de llegar a este, una criatura saltó frente a sus ojos. Esta era el doble de grande y de un color morado que advertía una letalidad aún mayor que los Moldorms que lo habían perseguido. Como acto de reflejo, el muchacho se protegió con su brazo y los dientes de aquella criatura se clavaron en él. El dolor era intenso y sentía cómo los colmillos desgarraban su carne. Con ira y desesperación enterró sus dedos en el hocico del monstruo hasta lograr zafarlo de él. Al caer, volvió a zambullirse en la arena para preparar su siguiente salto y el joven escaló lo más rápido que pudo hasta la sima de aquel montículo.

Desde arriba miraba cómo el monstruo se esforzaba en saltar hasta donde él estaba, mientras los otros Moldorms más pequeños se alejaban del lugar. El muchacho se arrastró lejos del borde hasta el árbol seco y solitario de aquél montículo que lo acompañaba. Miró el estado de su brazo y notó un espeso líquido azul que drenaba entre la carne desgarrada mezclándose con su sangr. Rasgó un trozo de tela de sus harapos y se vendó el brazo. Había sobrevivido a una noche en el desierto y con el orgullo quebrantado, asumió que no viviría otra noche más y que el estar ahí fue el producto de una mala decisión. Al comprenderlo soltó una lastimosa carcajada antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio.


	2. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Episodio 2 Entre la vida y la muerte.**

Junto con el alba, en el horizonte del desierto aparecieron dos siluetas montadas en camellos. Portaban alabardas cuya hoja destellaba el brillo del sol. Eran dos mujeres de Gerudo. Hermosas como una extraña flor del desierto y letales como el escorpión más venenoso.

Solían patrullar el desierto en busca de intrusos que deseaban llegar a la aldea o mercantes que se extraviaban del camino. Una de ellas, la más joven, divisó al joven sobre las rocas y de inmediato encaminaron a sus camellos en esa dirección. Al llegar desmontaron sus camellos e impulsadas con un salto ágil llegaron hasta la cima. En silencio lo observaron y notaron que aun respiraba.

— Está inconsciente. Y su respiración es muy leve.

— ¿Quién crees que sea?

— No tiene aspecto de ser un intruso. No porta armas ni armadura de soldado. Tampoco se ve como un comerciante. Quizá es solo un torpe muchacho queriendo entrar al desierto.

Una de las muchachas revisó sus bolsillos con una destreza sigilosa. No encontró nada.

— Isanna, Intenta despertarlo. Quizá nos diga algo antes de matarlo. —dijo la mayor de las dos.

Isanna le dio un empujón al joven, quien estaba de costado, para despertarlo pero este no respondió. Lo cogió de su hombro y lo volteó para ver mejor su rostro. Sus cabellos eran de un color castaño muy claro y de tez pálida enrojecida por el calor. Isanna lo miró por un breve momento. La diferencia entre sus culturas estaba marcada en sus facciones. Su compañera dio un respingo cuando notó que algo sucedía con el brazo vendado y alejó de inmediato a Isanna del muchacho. Los vendajes del muchacho estaban de un color morado y marrón.

— ¡Nabila! ¿¡Qué le ha provocado eso!?

— Un rey Moldorm… Este joven se movía de noche por el desierto. Debió haber acabado con muchos esbirros.

— Tenemos que ayudarlo. ¡Rápido, llevémoslo a la fortaleza!

— ¿Estás loca, Isanna? Nos ordenaron asesinar a los intrusos que encontremos en el camino. No a rescatarlos.

— Pero no es un bandido ni un soldado de Hyrule. No es una amenaza.

— Eres demasiado blanda. Es mejor terminar con su agonía. —Nabila desenfundó suavemente una daga en forma de colmillo.

El joven logró recobrar a duras penas su conciencia. Con la vista nublada y ensogada por el sol fijó sus ojos en la menor de las mujeres, solo para lograr esbozar a duras penas la palabra "agua". Acompañado de quejidos por el dolor de su brazo. Isanna acercó sin recelo su cantimplora a la boca del viajero y vertió lentamente el agua en ella. El muchacho tragó con mucha dificultad. Nabila aprovechó ese momento de lucidez para aclarar sus dudas.

— De dónde vienes, mocoso. Y a dónde te diriges.

— Gerudo… debo…ir… a Gerudo…

El joven volvió a perder la conciencia y la intriga invadió a las mujeres. Ahora si había una razón para llevarlo hasta la fortaleza. En sus años como guardiana jamás había encontrado a un hylian desarmado errante en el desierto con el solo motivo de llegar hasta su pueblo. Por ello, decidió darle un sentido más religioso a su perspectiva, y es que tal vez es su deidad Din que de algún modo intenta entregar algún mensaje.

Con rapidez, las jóvenes situaron al viajero en el camello y encaminaron hacia la fortaleza, procurando recorrer los parajes libres de Moldorms. A medida de avanzaban el joven volvía a despertar por breves momentos para beber agua, toser y delirar por el efecto del envenenamiento. Los reyes Moldorms eran criaturas que rara vez subían a la superficie. Estos se mantenían ocultos bajo tierra esperando a sus esbirros quienes cazaban por él. La mordida de esta criatura podía ser letal si entraba de lleno al organismo de su presa. En otros casos podían dejar a su víctima agonizante para luego ser rematada por el extenuante calor del desierto de Gerudo.

Isanna y Nabila llegaron hasta un gigantesco muro de piedras rojizas. Desde arriba un hombre cubierto con telas las saludó e hizo una señal para que abriesen la gigantesca puerta de robustos troncos de madera que bloqueaban el paso. Isanna había tenido la cautela de cubrir al joven hylian con una manta para no llamar la atención. Habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que un hylian había entrado a la Fortaleza de Gerudo, por lo que seguramente desataría una conmoción y podían obstaculizar su camino y el debate entre la vida y la muerte del joven errante. Luego de abrirse paso por las callejuelas repletas de gerudos y estrechas casas hechas de rocas y adobe, pudieron llegar hasta la extraña en medio del poblado. Ahí las esperaba una mujer ya mayor. Conocida como la vidente y curandera de la tribu. Isanna confiaba en que podía hacer algo para ayudar al joven moribundo.


	3. La realidad de Gerudo

**Episodio 3 La realidad de Gerudo.**

Nabila es la hermana mayor de Isanna. Al contrario de su hermana, suele ser fría al momento de tomar una decisión. Su carácter y habilidad en combate la ha llevado a ser una guardiana del desierto por cinco años. A sus veinticinco años de edad ha demostrado ser una guerrera implacable. Este año Nabila había decidido llevar a Isanna a sus campañas en el desierto para que esta pudiese formar carácter. Su cabello es largo y negro. Sostenido siempre con una cola de caballo. Sus ojos verde agua como los raros oasis del desierto. Isanna había recién cumplido los veintidós años y ha sido cuidada por su hermana y su abuela, la curandera de la tribu, toda su vida. Al contrario de Nabila, Isanna es carismática y preocupada por los demás. Aquel carácter debía ser corregido pues no correspondía al de una mujer del desierto. Tenía el cabello negro oscuro como su hermana pero ondulado. Y sus ojos de un color más esmeralda que los de Nabila.

Al entrar en la carpa, Nabila e Isanna llevaron al moribundo joven hasta una alfombra colorida. Isanna rápidamente cogió un cuenco con agua mientras Nabila posaba la cabeza del muchacho en una cabecera de lana. Bajar al joven del camello había sido un trabajo para nada discreto. La gente que pasaba vio intrigada cómo las muchachas entraban a un hombre casi muerto a la carpa de la sanadora y comenzó a reunirse a la entrada de esta. Isanna llamó a su abuela y luego de explicar los hechos esta actuó rápidamente. No había tiempo para más preguntas.

El rostro de la anciana estaba marcado por la edad. Parecía que había vivido por unos cien años. A diferencia de las muchachas, que usaban ropas de telas casi transparentes, sus ropajes eran de colores oscuros y sólidos. Su pelo canoso estaba tejido en su cabeza como el nido de una araña y adornado con joyas de distintos materiales.

Vació en un caldero un líquido espeso de color rosado, luego comenzó a echar especias de distintos tipos. Una vez el líquido tomó un color azul lo vertió en un frasco y se lo dio a beber al joven. A juzgar por las muecas que hacía al beber, aquel líquido no tenía para nada un buen sabor.

*Esto nos dará más de tiempo* —Dijo la anciana.

Sacó otro caldero y en este mezcló ingredientes aún más extraños hasta resultar un líquido verde oscuro. Cogió de entre sus cosas una espina hueca de cactus y la clavó justo en la herida. El joven se retorció y gimió al sentir el pinchazo en su brazo. Nabila e Isanna tuvieron que sostenerlo bruscamente para que la anciana pudiese continuar.

A través de la aguja la anciana vertió aquella extraña poción que al estar en contacto con la piel despedía vapor. El veneno comenzó a brotar por las llagas hasta escurrirse por el brazo y caer en un cuenco vacío. Todo el tratamiento duró unas tres horas cargadas de dolor y llanto. Al finalizar, dejaron al joven exhausto descansar en la carpa hasta que recobrase nuevamente la conciencia y dar una explicación coherente.

Nabila suspiró y dedicó una mirada de irritación a su hermana menor, pero luego cambió su gesto a una sonrisa de orgullo. No era la primera vez que Isanna hacía todo lo contrario a las normas. Y eso le resultaba divertido. Volvió la mirada a la entrada de la carpa y suspiró nuevamente. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar a la multitud.

Mientras tanto, Isanna estaba junto al viajero lo miraba detenidamente y, segura de que no hubiese nadie cerca, le acarició el cabello que caía desde su frente para poder verle con mayor claridad.

*No debes tener más edad que yo… ¿qué hacías en el desierto?* —susurró la joven.

Una voz rompió el silencio y ella quitó rápidamente su mano de él.

— Isanna, hija, tenemos que hablar. — Dijo la anciana con un tono muy bajo.

— Si abuela. Vamos a otro lugar para no despertarlo.

La anciana, preocupada, advirtió que traer extranjeros a la fortaleza podía meterla en graves problemas y de seguro un severo castigo. La relación entre el reino de Hyrule y las tribus de Gerudo jamás fue tan difícil. Ha pasado medio siglo desde que Ganondorf, el antiguo líder de las tribus, había sido ajusticiado por el asesinato del rey de Hyrule. Desde entonces la hija del difunto rey subió al trono y disolvió toda posible alianza con los pueblos del desierto. Hasta el día de hoy, los gerudos han sido excluidos y renegados de cualquier alianza e intento de comercio con otro pueblo cercano al reino. Por lo que en casos extremos se han visto obligados en ir hasta los poblados e incluso la ciudadela de Hyrule para robar alimentos, especia o cualquier cosa de la cual puedan sacar provecho.

El nuevo líder de los gerudos tomó las medidas necesarias para lograr una estabilidad en el pueblo. Ahora, su hijo era quien ejerce las mismas responsabilidades que un jefe de tribu, y este podía ser a veces más severo que el mismo líder. O eso al menos hacía creer a la gente.

— Hablando del rey de Hyrule. —Musitó la anciana al mirar al hombre que entraba en la carpa.

Isanna notó el nerviosismo en el rostro de Nabila. Aquel hombre entró tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo de expresar un saludo adecuado. Se trataba de Gohar el hijo del líder de las tribus.

* * *

 **Mensaje para Alex**

Eres mi primer review! Gracias por leer mi historia!  
habrá sangre, confabulación, traiciones y nuevas amistades. No tengo pensado poner lemon pero quizá algunas insinuaciones románticas pero nada tan drama jaja. Espero que continúes leyendo. También estoy subiendo el fic en ForosDz con algunos dibujos de los personajes que no puedo poner acá, por si te interesa ;)

Gracias otra vez!


	4. La consecuencia de los actos

**Episodio 4 La consecuencia de los actos.**

Gohar entró sin anunciarse en la carpa de la anciana. Sus ojos destellaban ira buscando al supuesto hylian que habían rescatado del desierto. Con una mano en el cinto empuñando el mango de su cimitarra, y la otra haciendo a un lado las numerosas telas y cortinas que dividían las estancias, se apresuró en llegar donde Isanna y la anciana.

— ¡Dónde está! —Gruñó el hombre.

— Buen día honorable Gohar. —reverenció Isanna.

— Ahórrate los modales y llévame hasta el maldito.

— Mi señor, es solo un mu-

— No le he dado permiso para hablar, anciana Urabá.

La anciana guardó silencio omiso y bajó la mirada. Isanna, temblorosa llevó a Gohar hasta la estancia en donde descansaba el muchacho.

Al llegar ahí, Gohar se acercó preparado para desenfundar su cimitarra y acabar con su vida. Pero en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar titubear, pues aquel que estaba postrado ahí no se veía como un guerrero o alguien que pudiese resultar una amenaza. Más bien era un muchacho escuálido y moribundo que ardía en fiebre. Notó la venda en su brazo y miró a Isanna, quien se encontraba distanciada de él.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es- Es un hylian, señor. Nabila y yo lo trajimos en el camello. Lo encontramos agonizando en el desierto. F-fue mordido por un rey Moldorm, señor.

— ¿Por qué lo has traído?

— Cuando reaccionó dijo que necesitaba encontrar la fortaleza… pensamos que podía ser un mensajero tal vez.

— Puede que sea un espía enviado por la reina.

— N-no creo, señor. El muchacho no llevaba arma alguna entre sus vestiduras ni tampoco armadura o montura del reino. Es-estaba sufriendo mucho. Le íbamos a comunicar d-de inmediato.

Gohar miró una vez más al jovencillo, examinó su semblante y luego se rascó la barba.

— No temas Isanna, no las castigaré. Daré autorización para que lleven a este hylian a la mazmorra. Ahí estará vigilado por mis hombres hasta que recupere la conciencia.

— Gracias, señor. No se volverá a repetir.

— De esto estoy seguro. Nabila y tú no volverán a salir al desierto.

Isanna quedó paralizada con aquella sentencia. Si bien no fue un castigo grave que involucre azotes u otra tortura, Nabila era quien más salía perjudicada al perder su puesto como guardiana del desierto. Aquella era una ocupación honorable para una aspirante a guerrera. No encontraba las palabras para poder entregarle esa devastadora noticia a su hermana.

Gohar salió de la carpa. Nabila aún estaba afuera explicando a la gente lo sucedido. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Gohar solo pasó la vista por encima. Sin decir ninguna palabra.

Se acercó hasta su escolta, guerreras Gerudo de élite y les ordenó llevar al muchacho en un carro hasta la mazmorra. Luego montó su corcel de pelaje marrón y cabalgó en dirección al fuerte.

Al llegar la noche, la conmoción en el poblado se había calmado, ya solo rondaban los rumores de aquellas ancianas chismosas que agregaban más hechos a la historia. Sin embargo, en el fuerte no iba todo tan bien. Gohar había esperado toda la tarde para que el joven despertase y respondiese las interrogantes. Pero el muchacho aun no despertaba. La celda en la que estaba era bastante pequeña, apenas cabía su cuerpo en el reducido espacio. Gohar sentado en una banca frente a la celda, con su espalda encorvada y sus brazos reposando en sus piernas, miraba con lástima al pobre muchacho. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir lástima de un hylian ya que siempre se aseguraba de que estuviesen muertos. Pasó unas horas mirándolo en silencio y reflexionando acerca de los eventos que tuvo que formaron su carácter y que, a sus veintiocho años, lo llevaron a ser el sub jefe del pueblo Gerudo.

La luz de las velas tintineaba advirtiendo que estaban próximas a apagarse, la luz tenue hacía resaltar el color rojizo de su cabello y su piel morena. Lanzó un bostezo y se levantó de la silla. Su jornada había terminado. Apagó las velas con los dedos una a una. Pero antes de apagar la última escuchó una palabra entre quejidos: _agua…_


End file.
